


Scar/May/Ling Drabble

by moves_like_jaeger01



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moves_like_jaeger01/pseuds/moves_like_jaeger01
Summary: Scar is leaving for Central on political business, Scar and Ling have a bit of a fight over their personalities. May is cute.





	Scar/May/Ling Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: Scar/May/Ling  
> Word count: 583  
> Prompt: Starts as a power struggle then they learn that Scar’s no nonsense attitude and Ling’s light hearted personality combined makes for the healthiest throuple around
> 
> I didn't exactly stick to the prompt too strictly, but I'm still happy with how this turned out.  
> For my friend MildlyMurr on Twitter, hope you like it :)
> 
> This is my first time writing in a long while so I’m very rusty!! Thank you so much to my friend MildlyMurr for opening my eyes to this amazing ship <3

“I don’t see why you can’t just lighten up a bit,” Ling sighed exasperatedly. 

“Because you don’t take anything seriously. I don’t know how they do things in Xing, but that’s not how I function.” Scar punctuated his sentence by dramatically shoving more of his clothes into his away bag. He is leaving for Central to work with Miles to extend more legal protections to Ishvalan refugees, the last thing he needs is a relationship squabble on his mind when he’s trying to get things done.  
“Sometimes I worry that May will grow up and take too much after you, you’re too optimistic for your good sometimes.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being optimistic, why do you have to be such a downer all the time? What if May ends up like you, huh? Then what?” Scar paused his packing, turning his head to look out of the window away from Ling. Scar’s brow furrowed as he turned back to his partner, “Then it will keep her safe.” 

“Keep her safe? You mean keep her isolated,” Ling fully entered the room, crossing over to Scar and resting a caring hand on his arm. “If she hadn’t been kind or optimistic, she never would have met you! Then where would she be? Where would you be?”  
Scar froze in the middle of his actions, expression unreadable as he pondered what Ling had said. May had saved his life out of kindness, so why couldn’t he show the same kindness to his partners? It’s only fair, yet it’s just... not in his nature.

Scar opened his mouth to respond when May padded in, commanding the two men’s attention. “Papa you need to hurry and finish packing or you’re going to miss the train.” May looked between Scar and Ling, feeling the slight tension between them.  
“Come on, Ling, let’s help him!” May reached up, grabbing Ling’s hand and pulling him over to a pile of unfolded clothes that Scar was going to pack. Scar looked down at the shirt in his hands and let a small smile slip onto his face. You’d easily miss it unless you really tried, but May looked up at Ling, giving an accomplished grin.

 

At the train station, Ling and May are sending him off. Scar walks away as May clutches Ling’s pant leg, wiping away stray tears. That’s when Scar stopped in his tracks. “Ling, what’s he doing?” May’s bottom lip trembled as she pointed at Scar and tugged harder at Ling’s pant leg. “Scar! You’re gonna miss the train, get going!” Ling calls out as he gently reaches down and pats May on the head.

Scar turns and jogs back to them. He drops his bags, scooping May up into his arms, peppering her face with kisses. May is giggling gleefully as Ling looks upon them with adoration, a huge grin on his face. Scar pulls back and wipes the tears away from May’s eyes, with a smile that his partners hardly get to see. Scar lowers May back to the ground, and bends down to her level. “I won’t be gone long, sweetheart. I’ll be back before you know it.”  
He turns to Ling, “I expect you to take care of her while I’m gone, dear.” Scar puts his hand on Ling’s cheek, “Just stay positive.” A peck on the lips and a few tight hugs later, Scar is boarding the train, heading to Central to fight for his people. No relationship problems on the mind. Just happiness.


End file.
